wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
A Brand New World (Map Game)
WMap ' ' Rules Basic Rules *Don't make your nation too overpowered. *Turns begin at 00:00 UTC. *Inactive nations can be invaded. *There can be super-national confederations like the Holy Roman Empire, essentially acting like greater alliances. *Don't edit past turns. *New users can start in the game the turn they joined in. *The game has no specific end date, the game will end when most users are inactive. Turns Each nation has one turn per day, and each turn represents one year. There are no rules as to what you can write about, so long as it makes sense. Don't make the unicorn gods from Mars help your Kyrgyz Empire take over the world. Make sure to always include the name of your nation, or everyone will have absolutely idea what you are talking about. Don't edit after you finish your turn. The changes to the map during the turns will be posted the day after. Joining To join, all you have to do is submit a flag, name\ and map of your nation; to make the map simply copy the map from above and paste it into whatever drawing software you use; then edit in and put the nation on it; Claus (me, the creator) will then edit the map you've saved and put it on the wiki and replace the map at the beginning of the page with the map including your nation. Then put your nation's name and your name in the list of nations. The nation can't be too large, and can have overseas colonies if the colonies are small. The game will start when five people join. Expansion/Colonization Keep in mind the ethnic and linguistic effects of colonization; the lands are inhabited. The distribution of ethnic groups of the world are the same as they are today, with the exception of the Americas, Oceania, and Siberia, where they are still populated by their native peoples. Speaking of which, Afro-Eurasian and American contact in this map game does exist. A healthy dose of rebellion should happen. Expansion takes time to do; don't just annex an entire continent in a single year. Keep it realistic. You can make vassal and puppet states, although there are a few rules differentiating them from each other. Vassal states can only exist if they border the nation controlling them, and can be annexed into the state controlling them after a few years of existing. Puppet states can be separated from their father nation but overall are harder to fully annex. Unions are allowed; they are controlled by the users who controlled the multiple nations before they formed a union. Wars Civil wars should happen; especially if you are controlling a large, multi-ethnic empire or a succession crisis is happening if your nation is a monarchy. If a new nation does gain independence from a civil war or referendum, it will be an NPC nation until someone calls it as their own. (Everyone only control one nation, please). There will be an algorithm for this game, but that will be made when the game starts. It covers the wars more in-depth in order to find which nation would be more successful in war. Mods Moderators are the players who control the game, essentially; to become a moderator a player must show that they would make a good moderator, not being aggressive, being a calm player, must be relatively active. Mods can also other people to gain their position; if the moderators give a two-thirds vote, that person becomes a mod. The moderators can control the following: *Banning users *Promoting users *Controlling NPC nations *Reverting implausible moves or godmodding *Cause revolts and natural disasters Technology Technology starts at an OTL 13th century level. Player nations can improve the technology to higher levels but only if they have the resources in their controlled regions to do so. Foreign Affairs Nations can request alliances with other nations if they wish; the player controls their country's government. Foreign affairs must be dealt with carefully and plausibly; don't declare war with an ally for absolutely no reason besides expansion. Archives Archive 1 (A Brand New World Map Game) Archive 2 (A Brand New World Map Game) Archive 3 (A Brand New World Map Game) Archive 4 (A Brand New World Map Game) Archive 5 (A Brand New World Map Game) Players (Bold denotes moderators) *'Claus the Mighty (talk) 23:53, October 30, 2015 (UTC):' Hellenistic Kingdom (mod controlled till Claus is back) *Sithlent (talk) 00:16, October 31, 2015 (UTC)- Republic of Carthage *Asadistaneye315 October 30, 2015 - Islamic Republic of Sayfustan map *Bozistaball October 30 2015 - Turkish Caliphate map flag *JayJayKingNo.1 (talk) 01:59, October 31, 2015 (UTC) - Kingdom of Israel *The Welsh master is...AWESOME!!! - The Great Welsh Empire and her nine provinces 25px|border * VenoMan (talk) 13:47, November 1, 2015 (UTC) - Saharan Kingdom * Hey would you like some chocolate? No I prefer vanilla 16:38, November 1, 2015 (UTC) - Kingdom of Kagaminia *'Lx' (leave me a message) -- Franco-Navarran Crown *Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 18:03, November 7, 2015 (UTC) *Zlello - The Most Serene Republic of China (flag ) *Great showing. B23 (talk) 14:25, November 9, 2015 (UTC) - Alaskan Republic *Tao64 - Ethiopian Kingdom *Some dud - Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth *Maya Empire - Aaron Mods Head Mod: TBD on Talk Page Mod: AH28 Mapmaker: Bozy Algo Mod: Moves Guys, please remember the year you start out in is the current in-game year. Not Year 1. Year 21 Nationalism continues to grow throughout the world. China is renamed The Union of far East Republics. War breaks out between the Caliphate and the Sayfustan. A little 'cold war' breaks out between the Caliphate and Wales and China. *'Alaskan Republic:' We expand our colony to 50 px northwest once again for better nation and probably discover somem unknown lands. The military expands and also economy as well to maybe have more better nation, but not to get too overpowered. No concerns in Alaskan Republic about the cold war happening between the Caliphate, Wales and China. While more planned buildings will come soon to make more city and population interesting. *'Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth:'For us nationalism is not a big problem as both Lithuanians and Poles have positions in the upper house. We continue to expand our lands in Africa going another 200 px north. *'Caliphate:' We begin to improve our army and navy making it mandatory for men 17-35 to do seven years military service. We put all the troops on standby in case an invasion happens. We secretly begin to help Turkish Cypriot rebels by sending them weapons, armor and training - and cannons. We begin to work on colonizing Cuba and Brazil, setting up trade posts in Cuba and Brazil and begin to convert the people to Islam with some tribes joining the religion'.' We begin to work on troublemakers by killing them with kindness, building cities and helping them with problems that they have. We begin to work converting non-Muslims within our land to Islam with massive wins in the New World. Seeing a rise in Anarchism we begin to aim for the youth (1-17) brainwashing them to think that Anarchism and Nationalism is bad and to tell the police if they find any movements.' '''Seeing war in one year we begin to rally the people for war raising up to one million troops. We also begin to work on guns with goals of making one by year 32. With the death of our caliph we pick a new caliph and base the caliphate in Iraq and Syria making Baghdad our capital and picking a new caliph name' Mufaddal Abul-Fazl Amir. '''Seeing a rise of Nationalism we give people and regions more Freedom provenances *'1 Turkey: Southern Russia and northern Persia and Turkey' *'2 Iraq: Iraq, Jordan, Kuwait, and West Persia.' *'3 Sham: Syria Leb, Palestine' *'4 Khorsan: Pakistan, Rest of Persia and Afghanistan' *'5 New world: Mid N. America ' *'6 Muhammaddin: Brazil' *'Egypt: Chad, Sudan, Egypt, Libya, and Algeria' *'Kingdom of Israel': King Emmanuel, as he getting older, he has announced Israel in an isolationist and neutral state until an opportunity shows up. We continue to expand into the rest of India adding our Indian Colony to our main provinces. We promote propaganda against Anarchism and Nationalism and we send police to handle nationalists and anarchists peacefully but on guard. We also secretly promote the idea of Sayfustan and the Caliphate to go to war on the side of Caliphate. We also send navy, boats and missionaries to also colonize the remnants of the Republic Carthage's former lands in North Africa and we convert the people there to Judaism. *'Sayfustan:' As war begins to spark between us and the Caliphate, we begin to make laws regarding the war. We now increase our economy to pay soldiers going to war. We also slightly tax those who do not go to war, trying to increase our army and weaponry. Parliament issues a law stating that youth 14-plus and women can go to war. We notice the spread of anarchy and nationalism spreading. we begin to spread propaganda mostly directed to youth speaking out against them, using evidence from real life stories and also from religious stories and ruling. Parliament does their role in this movement by loosening up of rules. In a final attempt of peace, we send the Caliphate diplomats to discuss the problems and tensions. We hope to find the troublemakers that are causing problems. We also spread more into Africa trying to reach into Uganda Mayan Empire: The Mayan empire now has a greater sense of nationalism and union with its people than before. As its cities continue to grow, advances in sciences, specially astronomy and engineering occur. The first universities in the Mayan empire, based on these sciences, start to grow. *'The Great Welsh Empire:' We have conquered France, 4100 pixels of Russia, 4200 pixels of Canada, West Thailand, more of India, more of South Africa, Ghana. We do celebrate Anarchism declining. Another threat is Nationalism which we crush with all means possible. We also brainwash the young people saying that Anarchism and Nationalism is bad. '''We continue to teach Welsh culture in our new European lands, African, Indian, Greenland, Iceland, the New World and Ireland. We build our military presence in Normandy. We build our naval presence in the North Sea, Atlantic Ocean and the South Welsh Channel (OTL English Channel). Second languages remain prominent throughout the empire. We continue to trade and help the Mayan and Lithuania empires. We help China with their canal. We build our economy, military and infrastructure. We build our navy and army. Straight roads are built throughout the empire. Many forts and castles are built. We send diplomats to the Alaskan Republic and China. We build our military presence in Lithuania and the Mayan Empire. Any nation may join the SL if they want to. '''We have conquered France, 4300 pixels into Russia, 4400 pixels of Canada, East Thailand, more of South Africa and South Argentina. We would like us and the Caliphate be friends not enemies. We aid the Caliphate in there war. We continues to use firearms in wars. Year 22 Turns are here now not at the top of the page because it was confusing. The Caliphate makes major gains in the Sayfustan. A little 'Cold War' continues between the Caliphate and Wales (supported by China). Nationalism continues to grow throughout the world. *'Alaskan Republic:' We continue to gather economy and expand military. The industrialization is still making progress to provide much oil to our country. Some of our ports have been built but to expect cargo ships to deliver for a trade. We send diplomats to The Great Welsh Empire as they're the closest nation to our borders. Meanwhile at the colony, we expand colony at the north for about 150 px. We're still setting oil rigs to the closest oceans. **'Alaskan OOC:' Can the mapmaker update the map so we can see the current situation that we expanded? *'Kingdom of Israel:' We now join in on the war against Sayfustan on the side of the Turkish Caliphate and we begin to siege Palestine and annex it. We continue to remove Anarchists and Nationalist and send them to war and grow or military. We continue to expand in India and North Africa. We have discover an oil reserve in Qatar and begin to improve our sciences and build new inventions. *'The Great Welsh Empire:' We continue to teach Welsh culture in our new European lands, African, Indian, Greenland, Iceland, the New World and Ireland. We build our military presence in Normandy. We build our naval presence in the North Sea, Atlantic Ocean and the South Welsh Channel (OTL English Channel). Second languages remain prominent throughout the empire. We continue to trade and help the Mayan and Lithuania empires. We help China with their canal. We build our economy, military and infrastructure. We build our navy and army. Straight roads are built throughout the empire. Many forts and castles are built. We send diplomats to the Alaskan Republic and China. We build our military presence in Lithuania and the Mayan Empire. Any nation may join the SL if they want to. We continue our expansion in Russia, Canada, South Africa, Thailand and Central Africa. Year 23 Wales OOC: I'm resigning as Head Mod of this game. This is because I don't want to start new turns anymore and I've gig to concentrate on my own map game. However, I will continue to be a mod, though. There will be a vote on the talk page for the next head mod. Mayan Empire: As the Mayan empire gains advantage from trading, the Mayan empire decides to start improving its military, first by creating a small national guard. The Mayan empire asks the Welsh empire for weapons that could sell to the empire. UFER Dip: We propose an offer for the Mayans to give us minerals in exchange of Far Eastern Firearms. *'Alaskan Republic:' We continue to recruit more people in the military, build more buildings and expand economy and infrastructure. Our expansion still continues to get Rio de Janeiro as soon as some of the other countries take it. While all that goes, we might be also concerned about Nationalism, as this may not hurt our civilization or country. We hope some guards can protect it and execute them. Anchorage's population grows slightly. Union of Far East Republics (UFER): We continue to work on the construction of the Anquan Canal. We support the Caliphate and supply them firearms in their war against Sayfustan. We start expansion into Vietnam, Tibet and Russia. Our population grows slowly as nationalism start to die down due to our recent union. We construct more academic, military and political infrastructure in the country. We strengthen our naval presence in the Pacific Ocean. Category:Map Games Category:A Brand New World Map Game Category:Defunct Map Games